Life Sucks!
by JuliaAbadeerSkellington
Summary: After the death of their entire family, Neji and Hinata only have their friends to look towards for help. The death affected Hinata the most and she became very shy. Will a new boy at their school help Hinata open up more? I'm open to suggestions for a better tittle. Mentions of NejTen, SasuSaku, ShikaTema, and SaiIno
1. Prologue

**A/N: My first NaruHina story. I wrote this In advanced creative writing. I'm not going to have Hinata stutter as much, mostly because it is a pain to type like that. I hope you enjoy.**

_thought_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. Ya hear that all you damn lawyers?!(JK! Or am I?...)**

* * *

><p>People always told me how lucky I was to have been born in to a rich family, I am by no means spoiled, and be so pretty.<p>

All that changed when most of my family was killed. I say most because my cousin, who is a year older than me, is still alive. He is very protective of me.

It all started with anonymous threats to my family, but no one was worried about it. We got stuff like that all the time We didn't know that it would be different this time.

One night my cousin, Neji, and I were out at a movie that recently came out. We were lucky to have not been home at the time.

Sometime during the middle of the movie a group of people, I think it was about 20-30, were able to sneak into the manor, yes I said manor, plant a few dozen bombs that released a poisonous gas and either shot or stabbed anyone who didn't breath in the gas. That killed most of the family that were in the house. Everyone was there because we were having a family reunion. They all died quick and mostly painless deaths. All except for one.

My younger sister, Hanabi, was in her room, which was the attic, reading when she heard the commotion downstairs, I only know this because she quickly wrote a note to Neji and I before she was killed, tried to hide in her closet, but one of the murderers came into her room and found her in her closet. I wish that the person had just killed her as soon as he found her. Instead he threw her onto the bed, tore apart her clothes, raped her, and stabbed her in her heat.

Out of everyone in the family, she died in the cruelest possible way.

When Neji and I left the movie theater I called Hanabi to ask how things were going. She didn't answer her phone.

I immediately knew something was wrong.

Hanabi always answers her phone, with the exception of when she was in class.

When we got home I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming.

I immediately ran upstairs to Hanabi's room. When I got there I screamed and started crying at the site of my poor sister.

When Neji came up to the room he saw me hugging my sister's body to me and crying hard.

He found the note and showed me, but we didn't read it till after the funeral a week later. I keep the note in a special place so I don't ever lose it.

With the help if our friend Sasuke's family, the assassins were caught.

Neji and I were lucky to be able to get a good sized apartment.

I became more shy and I dressed in figure hiding clothes after the funeral.

The only ones I open up to are Neji and our friends.

It's hard at school when people try to pick on me, but Neji (and our friends) protect me.

I heard there is a new kid coming to school next week.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: I hope you liked this. Please review, follow, and favorite this story.**


	2. The Dream

**A/N: Here is chapter 2. I hope you like it.**

**Edit: I realized I made a mistake with Naruto's name in one part. Sorry about it. This was a 1000 word short story assingment and I had to change the names for it.**

_thought_

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

><p>(Hinata's POV)<p>

My heart pounds in my ears as I run and dodge roots and branches.

The only things I can see are the large bare trees, my warm breath against the cold air, and the black night sky. No clouds. No stars. No moon. Just a blank sky.

A loud snarl breaks my thoughts.

I run faster, but I don't see the root in front of me.

I trip and hit the ground hard and a big creature pounces on top of me.

Looking up I see a huge midnight black panther staring down at me with piercing violet eyes.

The large cat brings its paw up, claws out, and begins to swipe down.

I close my eyes and turn my head, waiting for the pain, but instead I feel the weight of the animal being moved from me.

Looking up I see a huge, yellow/blonde fox growling at the panther.

The two beasts advanced at each other and fought for what seemed like hours.

Eventually, I see the panther limping away.

The fox turns to me and looks at me with concern in his beautiful sapphire blue eyes.

It walks towards me and lays down, placing its head in my lap.

"Th-thank you for helping me." I say to the animal as I rub its head.

The fox lifts its head, licks my cheek, and nuzzles its head against my neck.

I close my eyes in peace. When I open them again I'm staring at my bedroom ceiling.

_Oh, it was just a dream._

Sighing, I get out of bed and get ready for school.

-time skip 90 minutes later-

Sakura and I are chatting before homeroom starts.

"Hey, the new kid is supposed to come today." She says to me.

"I heard that to. Do you think it will be a dude or a chick?" I ask her.

"I don't know Hinata-chan. As long as they aren't a jerk, then I don't care."

The teacher comes in and everyone shuts their mouths.

"Everyone, we have a new student. Please make him feel welcome." Iruka-sensei says.

There's a collective groan throughout the class.

The door opens and a kid with spiky blonde hair walks in.

"Hey every one! My name is Naruto. It's great to be here. I hope I make some friends while attending this school." He says with a huge grin and a sparkle in his sapphire blue eyes.

_He has the same eyes as the fox in my dream, and his hair looks like the fox's fur._

"You can sit by Hinata. Hinata please raise your hand so Naruto knows where to sit." Iruka-sensei says.

I raise my hand and the boy walks over to me.

"I'm guessing you're Hinata." He says to me while sitting in the desk next to mine and still smiling.

"Y-yes I am. It is nice to meet you Naruto-san." I say to him in my most warm and welcoming voice as I try not to blush.

_Damn my shyness!_

I can feel the glares of several girls on me during class.

It ended up being like this all day, because it turns out that Naruto and I have every class together. The only time I got a break from the murderous auras of his fangirls was during lunch.

On my way home I was stopped by a bunch of the girls.

"Hey bitch! Stay away from Naruto-kun!" A girl with dark black hair and violet eyes, I think her name is Ami, yells at me.

"Th-that might n-not be possible. W-we share e-every class together and we s-sit right n-next to each other." I say calmly to her.

I guess I said the wrong thing because the next thing I knew I was on the ground with a stinging pain in my cheek.

"YOU FREAKING BITCH! YOU DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" She screeched as she kicks me in the stomach several times.

The force of her kicks makes me cough really hard.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" A voice calls out.

The pain in my stomach hurts too much and I don't look up at the person who is helping me.

"Naruto-kun! It's great to see you!" Ami says and runs towards the direction of Naruto.

"What the hell are you doing to Hinata-chan?" he asks with anger in his voice.

"Who?" Ami asks innocently.

I hear a growl escape his throat.

"All of you leave. NOW!" He yells at them.

The sound of heels hitting the ground as the girls run fills my ears.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asks me as he kneels down beside me.

" I'm fine." I say quietly as I look up at him.

He frowns and gently places his hand against my bruised cheek.

"You aren't fine, you're injured. I'm talking you home. Where do you live?" He says.

"R-really, I'm fine no need to take me home." I say as I try to get up, but my legs give out and I fall.

Naruto catches me and picks me up bridal style.

"You were saying?" He asks as he bends down slightly to pick up my backpack.

Sighing I tell him the directions to the apartment I share with my cousin, Neji

Once we reach my home Naruto knocks on the door. Soon after Neji answers.

The look on his face says it all. He is pissed and concerned because I'm hurt.

"A bunch of girls were beating her up just because we sit next to each other in every class." Naruto explained.

"Thank you for bringing her home." Neji says.

"I'm glad to know she's in good hands." Naruto says while hugging me to him slightly before handing me over to Neji.

"I'll be coming over tomorrow just to make sure she's ok." He says as he leaves.

Neji brings me to my room and puts me to bed.

I smile a little at the thoughts of my new friend.

_Maybe things will get better now._

My smile stays as I fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: What did you think? Was it good? Please tell me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am thinking about scrapping this story. My inspiration left and I don't want to fake my way through it and end up with crap that I don't love. I am sorry to those of you who actually liked this. If you want to adopt this story and try to let it live on please pm me.**


End file.
